Innocent
by XxHypnoticHannahxX
Summary: Another short scene clip. X-Mas Eve in the Gryffindor common roon with HP/GW & RW/HG


Innocent  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the other characters. The talented JKR does. This story's intended use is for entertainment purposes only.  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny lay doubled over in laughter in the center of the neatly decorated Gryffindor common room. It was Christmas recess, and the two couples were laughing at a joke Harry had just told.  
  
The common room was decorated in gold and red Christmas decorations. Next to the blazing fireplace, a large pine tree stood tall, bearing ornaments in every shape, color, and size. At the top of the tree, rested a single twinkling silver star. Underneath its huge boughs there laid twenty-some presents all perfectly wrapped in brightly colored paper. Christmas was tomorrow.  
  
It was now eleven at night, and the four friends were the only ones left in their house common room. Most students were back at home, spending time with their families on this joyous celebration.  
  
"Its actually kinda nice to stay at school for break. I'm glad mom and dad are having a good time in Egypt visiting Bill," Ron said as he took a swig of butterbeer from Hermione's bottle.  
  
"Yeah," Ginny said staring into Harry's brilliant green eyes, "I'm glad it's just us this Christmas."  
  
Harry grinned at Ginny's comment. "Yes, just us." Harry trailed off, giving Ginny a quick kiss on her cherry red lips.  
  
They broke apart and smiled. Ron and Hermione just rolled their eyes and snuggled up on one of the couches. Harry also got up, Ginny's delicate hand in his. They sat comfortably on the couch opposite of Ron and Hermione. With fingers still intertwined, they smiled at one another.  
  
Ginny grabbed a scarlet blanket, and lay it across her and Harry.  
  
"So whatcha get me for Christmas, Ron?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"Hmm, guess you're just gonna haffta wait till morning to find out," Ron said grinning at his girlfriend.  
  
It all started last month. Hermione and Ron had gotten together; as much as the two argued, their love for one another was obvious to everyone that witnessed them together. It was then that they started pressuring Harry to reveal his true feelings to Ginny. It was no secret Ginny liked Harry, it happened since she first laid her almond eyes on the infamous boy-who- lived. Harry was just scared, unsure of his new found feelings for his best friends younger sister. But after he finally confessed it to her, the two had been happy ever since.  
  
Ron grabbed Hermione for a quick kiss. Harry and Ginny watched on for a second, then concentrated on theirselves. It appeared that Ron and Hermione were going to have their own little party.  
  
"Well, it looks like their going to have a private snogging session. Let's move over by the fire," Ginny suggested, rising up off the couch.  
  
"You're right, it's much nicer over here," Harry purred into Ginny's neck, sitting in a large gold chair and guiding Ginny into his lap.  
  
Ginny giggled and threw her head back, making her mane of red hair shake furiously around her.  
  
"You know Harry Potter, I really do love you. I love your smile, your messy black hair, your bravery, your cute little nose, your hypnotizing green eyes, your arms, your lips. oh, those lips." Ginny trailed off with her left arm wrapped around his neck, and her forehead pressed against his.  
  
"I know, and I love you too," Harry whispered with a slight laugh.  
  
Ginny smiled, her hands rubbing the back of Harry's neck.  
  
"Ginny?" Harry said with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Hmm?" Ginny mumbled, closing her eyes.  
  
"Less talk, more---"  
  
But Harry was cut short. He found himself in a passionate kiss with his girlfriend. He reached out his hand and rested it on the back of her head; gently playing with Ginny's red locks. While Ginny's small hands wrapped around his neck, she couldn't help but notice how perfectly their bodies fit together on the small chair.  
  
Harry wasn't sure if it was just the fire, but things were sure heating up.  
  
"Ahem." came a cough, directly behind the occupied gold chair that reminded Harry of that horrible Umbridge woman, causing him to open his eyes, but still kiss Ginny's pleading lips.  
"AHEM." came a louder cough. This time Ginny had heard it too, and reluctantly pulled her swollen lips away from Harry's.  
  
Ginny's eyes bulged once she saw from whom the cough belonged too, and jumped off of Harry's lap in an instant.  
  
Harry shot Ginny a look of surprise, and twisted backwards in the chair to see who had interrupted them.  
  
"Professor McGonagall." Ginny started quite flustered.  
  
"Professor," Harry started, looking behind McGonagall to see an equally embarrassed Ron and Hermione holding hands, "it. it was nothing. Just an innocent kiss."  
  
"You know, with the mistletoe and all." Ginny stuttered.  
  
"Mistletoe? I don't see any mistletoe." Professor McGonagall said looking at the ceiling enchanted with fluffy snowflakes, and then glaring at Ginny.  
  
"Well there was some kind of creature in it, really nasty little things, reminds me. I must ask Hagrid about them." Harry said while red crept up into his already flushed cheeks.  
  
"--- So Ron took it down, as to not infect the common room, and. threw it out the window. So. then I owed Harry a kiss, so yep, here we are." Ginny replied shuffling her feet on the plush scarlet carpet.  
  
"I see," Professor McGonagall replied. "Let's just forget this whole thing happened shall we? I mean, you saved the room from these 'nasty little things' right?"  
  
"Yes," Harry and Ginny replied together.  
  
"Very well then, I was just checking up on you four. Goodnight," and with that, Professor McGonagall proceeded out of the Gryffindor common room, with her wand outstretched in her bony fingers.  
  
Harry let out a breath that he was unaware that he was holding.  
  
"You know, it just would've been easier if we told her that we dating and wanted to snog for a bit. I mean, she's old, but I'm sure she did it too when she was our age," Harry replied looking at Ginny standing in front of him who also seemed relieved.  
"Thanks for that image, Mate," Ron stated, as he and Hermione sat back down on their couch with a bright blue blanket thrown across the both of them.  
  
Ginny walked over to the couch closet to the window and giggled. Harry got off the couch and followed her in close pursuit.  
  
"Its so beautiful," Ginny replied looking out the window onto the snow covered Hogwarts grounds.  
  
From here she could the frozen lake, and the way the moon reflected off of it. Harry joined her on the couch, staring up at the midnight sky.  
  
"Yes. it is," Harry said adverting his green eyes so that they would catch Ginny's.  
  
Ginny noticed him looking at her and smiled. Harry was plopped on the couch, brushing a strand of his unruly black hair out of his eyes. Ginny positioned her body between his legs, also lying down. Harry looked down at his chest, seeing red hair strewn across his chest. He absentmindedly smoothed down her hair with his hands.  
  
"Hmm, Harry?" Ginny said half-sleeping.  
  
"Yes? replied Harry also closing his eyes.  
  
"Merry Christmas," Ginny said rolling over on her stomach to look into Harry's exhausted face.  
  
"Merry Christmas," Harry said smiling, planting a kiss on Ginny's head. "Yes. Merry Christmas."  
  
***Authors Note: Thank you all who reviewed and added me to their favorites list. It means the world to me. I'm not sure if I am going to be continuing this story, I'm going to California for the remainder of the summer starting next week and I'm not sure if I'm going to have internet access. Also, I have a serious case of writers block and my stories tend to be boring if I continue them. But who knows. Thanks again, you guys.*** 


End file.
